A Pair of Blunderbusses
by C is for COOKIE
Summary: Ron and Hermione fluff. In every good relationship there's a moment when the two people are leaning down to get something and they bumb their heads to together. It's best to get it over with early. Hehe... just a sweet little story. NOT COMPLETED!
1. Eggs Benedict

Wow. I can't seem to write anything real lately. And thus I give you- FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the people or places in Potterverse., I merely write about for my own enjoyment.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ron was all alone in the dormitory. He flopped onto the red and gold bed and pulled something out from under his pillow. It was a photograph, taken last summer. In it, Ron had his arm around a pretty girl with fluffy brown hair and smiling eyes. Real-life Ron brought the paper up to his nose and softly kissed the girl in the picture; the Ron in the picture scowled at him.  
One of the chasers in the Chudly Cannons poster which adorned the wall stopped soaring for a moment and beamed at him. 'Ah, young love.' she thought to herself, 'Isn't that adorable.' The quaffle hit her in the head, bringing her back to the reality of her never ending Quidditch game, and she flew back out of the frame.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
At breakfast the next day, Hermione was cramming for an Arithmancy exam she was going to have on Monday. When Ron walked in wearing his Quidditch scrubs and talking animatedly with Harry, she absentmindedly dropped the book into her eggs benedict.  
"Oh my god, I'm so clumsy!" she said, grabbing a wad of napkins.  
"Yea, but you're OUR butterfingers." Harry sat down next to Hermione and started to eat the squished egg concoction. Ron tried to help Hermione with the book, but turned out to be a bit of a blunderbuss himself. (AN: I love the the word blunderbuss. It's such a grandma-ish word.) As the pair were awkwardly trying to clean off the book their eyes met for a moment. Ron's elbow knocked a fork of the table. They both reached for it and conked their heads together by accident.  
Something twinkled in Harry's eyes as he saw his two best friends blunder around. He thought it was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________ Now you've read it, please review my little story! Thankya much. 


	2. Weasy is Our King

"Checkmate" declared Ron for the second time that afternoon. His oponent ruffled his charcoal black hair and scrunched up his forhead.  
"All right, I give up. it's no use trying to dethrone King Weasley."  
"Damn straight. After all- Weasley is your king!" Ron smugly sat back inhis chair and folded his arms behind his head while Harry began to put away the chess set.  
Across the room a set of soft brown eyes was watching them. Hermione was knitting a hat in the Gryffindor colors for herself; she'd finally given up on freeing the houseelf population of Hogwarts, at least for now (they just WEREN'T cooperating). She sighed deeply. Hermione had admired Ron from afar for a while now, but when she was up close she didn't dare show it.  
He was her best friend! If Hermione tried to start a romance, she could loose everything that they had. Not to mention what would Harry think about all this? Hermione's knitting needles clicked on endlessly, showing no sign of the inner debate she was having. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A chorus of angry shouts came from the sea of green as Weasley blocked yet another Slytherin goal from the center hoop. On the other side of the pitch a crowd of Gryffindors did the wave and whooped enthusiasically. Dean Thomas held up his "GO HOME SLYTHERIN, THIS IS THE LIONS' DOMAIN" high so that the colors shone brightly in the sunshine. Hermione beamed.  
Harry was circling high above the game, squinting for the snitch. He caught a glimpse of something shiny flitting toward the stands. He flew over as nonchalantly as he could, so as not to attract Malfoy's attention (he was focused on the actual game at the moment, as Katie Bell was manuevering hither and thither to try and escape the feirce attack Crabbe and Goyle were sending at her in the form of a bludger). There was the snitch! Hovering just above Proffesor McGonnagle's left ear. Harry dived straight in the teachers' box and bowled over a few of the teachers.  
He had the snitch! A roar of appreciation came from ¾ of the stadium, and he could swear he heard an actual lion-like roar from the Ravenclaw section. When Harry glided back the the ground his teammates were cheering him.  
Hermione came rushing from the stands witht the other sixth years. Instead of gathering around Harry, like the others were, Hermione went straight to Gryffindor's valient keeper. "Ron!" she gushed, "You were. I mean, I uh." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. A moment later she turned bright red and turned to congratulate to Harry and Ginny. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________Please review! I know these chapters are really short. I'm sorry the inspiration just seems to come in little bursts. Hehe. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
